Ooh Baby!
by Lovelylittleme12
Summary: England has been feel sick for a will but isn't ready to find out why. How will he deal with this new in information. More importantly how will the others react. Rated M for later chapters lots of mpreg a little of world x England
1. Chapter 1

3 weeks that's how long it had been since England was able to keep down a meal and to be honest it was starting to worry him. At first he thought he had a stomach bug but now he can see that that had not been the case here. So he thought maybe he should go to the hospital and so here he was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in again, they had taken a blood sample and made him pee in a cup.

 _"Really what's the point of making appointments if they are just going to make you wait, take you into a room and then make you wait again. Its nonsense its been 20 minutes since the doctor left. He said he'd be back in a minute its been 20."_ Before England could continue on with his Mini rant there was a knock on the door and he returned to his gentlemanly self.

 _"Come in."_

England watched as the door opened and a new doctor walked in the last docter had been an old man, but this docter seemed to be in his early 30's. He had a Black tie on with a blue dress shirt, his pants seemed to be freshly pressed. _" Mr. Kirkland correc... I'm sorry are you ?"_ The docter looked up from his clipboard just to gawking at England with his mouth wide open. England was rather... Well extremely feminine looking for a man. In fact England look like a woman and was constantly mistaken for one. He had long lean legs, full hips, pouty lips and big wide eyes that put any one who looked into them in a trance. That's not to mention his petite frame, cute light freckles sprayed on his face and the fact that he had lost a drunken bet and signed a contract saying he has to dress like a woman from then on and that was a year ago. When he's sobered up and ask the other nations why they would make such a bet, they simply replied that they knew he would lose and thought he would look better this way. Needless to say that they didn't walk out of that room without blackened eyes and bruised ribs, England was a gentleman though and honored his contract. The same day he and a few other nations (Italy and Romano) went out shopping for enough clothes to last him a very long time. He was currently wearing a black and white Peter Pan collared mini dress with short sleeves that showed off his amazing legs and all black platform pumps with thin ankle strap.

 _"Yes I'm Arthur Kirkland is something wrong."_

 _"No I just wasn't expecting someone that looked like you."_

 _"Is there something with the way I look?"_

England spit some Venom into the last sentence and slightly glared at the doctor in front of him.

" _No! Nothing at all why don't we start over yes? my name is Dr. Forrest and I'm here to discuss the results of your test with you."_

 _"Just tell me straight doctor is there something wrong with me."_

" _Well that all depends on what your view of wrong is to be honest we still don't even know how this is possible but you seem to go against nature here Miss I mean Mr. Kirkland."_

 _"What are you telling me doctor?"_

 _England was truly confused here it couldn't be that serious he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary lately, at least not from what he could recall. He was starting to pan_ ic a little now but before he could voice this started to talk again.

" _Well it seems that you...um...well you're pregnant."_

 _"Excuse me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Excuse me?"_

 _"Mr. Kirkland you're 3 and a half weeks pregnant. We're not sure how this came to be but we checked your blood work and a urine sample. And well...you're pregnant."_

England just sat there he couldn't believe it he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it but it made sense. All the mornings he spent over the toilet and the sluggish feelings afterwards, his slight mood changes and this increase in appetite.

 _" are you alright?"_

 _"I...i'm sorry I just.."_

England was shell-shocked he didn't know what to say he didn't know if he had anything to say. _" Mr. Kirkland I know this must be hard for you but-" "I'm sorry doctor but I need to leave."_

England didn't even let finished saying anything before getting up and running out the hospital. tried to run after him but for a pregnant man in heels England could run very fast.

England was panting by the time he got into his car and drove home. The whole ride all he could think about was what he was going to do. He knew that he would keep the child as in his mind he already rejected any other choice, but if he had to be honest he was scared terrified even but as he pulled up to the drive way of his mansion he decided that stress wasn't good for his body at the time. Getting out of his car and walking up to his front door he was practically jumping for joy with the thought of a hot cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea but his daydreaming was cut short as he unlocked the front door and was pulled back to reality. He was pulled into a massive bear hug and as much as he squirmed he couldn't get out of it.

 _"Lassie where have ye been I've been waitin for ye."_

England knew exactly who was currently crushing him into Oblivion by the smell of tobacco and the thick Scottish accent, Scotland had came to visit. _"Alistair let me go you're crushing me."_

 _"What's that lass?"_

 _Alistair let go of me!"_

 _"Sorry didn't mean te crush ye there lass."_

England took deep breaths trying to pull himself together.

 _"It's fine but what are you doing here I thought you were taking care of business back in your house."_

 _"Ay i was but the meetin is next week an I finished early an wanted to come see ye."_

Shit England completely forgot about the meeting and Scotland's bear hug got him right back into reality worrying about his current condition. Needless to say England was not in the mood for any of the stress a week-long world meeting gave him.

" _Awww whats wrong lass not happy to see meh."_

 _"Huh? Oh...Of course I'm happy to see you I just... I have a lot on my mind right now."_

Scotland look down at England frowned. _"Is something wrong? Bunny is someone bothering you? Who is it? It's that American isn't it? I swear you let him get away with too much that's why he's like THAT, guess I'll have to show him a thing or two."_

 _" Alistair stop no one is bothering me and let's not talk about America okay. I'm fine."_

Or as fine as he can be while pregnant.

 _"Anyway I'm glad you're here it's been awhile and you seem to be in a very good mood."_

 _"Well I'm finally out of that god-forsaken office how can I not be in a good mood."_

England chuckled a little bit at this, he was usually the one to take care of most of the work for the United Kingdom as a whole but he had been assigned an assignment that required his attention so he had to pass on the work to his brothers. He was worried that they wouldn't be up for it but it seemed that he had nothing to worry about because they handled it quite well.

 _"Now that you're here would you like something to eat? B-but don't misunderstand I was going to make food for myself anyways so it's not anything special for you."_

That was a lie. England wasn't in the mood for food but maybe caring for Scotland would take his mind off things. " _Sure I'll eat your burnt cooking."_ Scotland smirked knowing he would get a reaction out of the smaller man and he didn't disappoint.

 _"SHUT UP! How dare you make fun of my cooking you can eat rocks for all I care."_ England's face was red with rage and embarrassment with puffed out cheeks and teary eyes. Scotland thought England's reaction were extremely cute and love to tease the younger he really couldn't help it, but the truth was England's cooking had actually gotten better. He improved a lot after all the time he spent with Italy's. They had become rather close friends and as a result England's cooking was actually better. " _I'm just teasing ye lass."_ England glared and mumbles his way into the kitchen and Scotland followed behind.

Scotland had always like to watch England cook even if he wasn't that good at it. Scotland pulled up a chair at the table in the kitchen and reach into his pockets and pulled out a box of cigarettes, and placed one in his mouth. Looking in his other pocket he found his lighter and was about to light the cigarette when he no longer felt it between his lips. Looking down at him was England. _"Alistair no smoking in my house."_ Before Scotland could say anything England had tossed the cigarette away in the bin and went back to cooking. He was preg...didn't want Alistair smoking around him in his condition. He didn't really know how he felt about the whole situation and now has to think of a way to tell his brother about his... Condition, not to mention the father... There was a loud chopping sound that broke the silence in the kitchen as England had just chopped a whole head of lettuce in half startled by his own realization. The father of the baby, how was he going to tell him? What would he think? What would he do? What if he doesn't want the baby? How should he tell him? A million questions were running through his head at the moment and England was flooded with anxiety. _" Oy Alice!"_ England was pulled out of his thoughts from the loud yelling in his ear. It had been a year but he still wasn't used to people calling him Alice, a nicknamed The Other Nations had given him.

 _" Alice are you all right you're acting strange Lass."_

 _" I'm fine Alistair my hand slipped a little nothing to worry about."_ England was truly as far as he could be fom 'OK' but for now Alistair didn't need to know that. He had a week until the meeting so that meant he had a week to figure out what to do. _This could work I just need a plan England_ thought to himself. He smiled a little things are looking better already he just had to keep his head up and think positive how hard could that be.


	3. Chapter 3

One week England had a week to think of a plan, and yet here he was in a hotel in France where the meeting was taking place with nothing. The meeting began in one hour and hadn't even made up his mind if he was going to break the news to everyone. England began pacing around the room.

" _I had a whole week a God damn week! What am I going to do?"_

England let himself fall on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't lie it was a nice room. France had given him the penthouse suite as most Nations did but he had to admit he did like the view not that he'd ever admit it. _"What am I going to do? Maybe I can wait a little longer to tell everyone?"_ He was still jet-lagged from the flight and couldn't really gather his thoughts. It wasn't even a long flight but he found himself tiring out faster these days. He was drifting off and before he knew it he had fallen asleep completely forgetting about the meeting.

TIME SKIP

* * *

The meeting room was silent everyone have their eyes on one empty seat, with only one question on their mind. China was the only one with the courage to ask a question that was on everyones mind.

 _"WHERES ENGLAND ARU?!"_ The room was suddenly thriving with conversation.

 _" Ve~ maybe she just forgot."_

 _"England is alvays early for ze meeting."_ Germany was disappointed that England didn't show up early to the meeting. It was usually the time they have spent together alone to talk about things as they waited for the other nations to appear. It was their special time together and Germany valued every moment of it.

 _" Che Maybe the bastard decided not to come to the stupid meeting."_ Romano was disappointed that England hadn't come to the meeting after all he did agree to lunch with him and Italy was this his form of rejection? No... England wouldn't do that.

 _"Angleterre would never skip the meeting."_

Everyone in the room was coming up with theories on why England wasn't in the meeting room as the rest of the UK Brothers we're just sitting in silence. England flew in with his brothers and her room was above theirs...So why wasn't he here. A million thoughts were running through everyone's head but the conversations were cut short by the room doors suddenly flying open. To everyone's relief it was England that had come crashing through the doors.

England had not realized what he had fallen asleep but before he knew it he was 2 hours late to the meeting. When he realized how late he was he rushed to get ready and bolted out the doors. The hotel he was staying at was not far from the building where the conference was being helped driving would take too much time because of the traffic so England thought it would be a good idea to run there. In heels. And a dress... It was a good thing he was a fast runner and accustomed to heels or things would have gotten much uglier.

 _"...E-excuse my..… tardiness."_ England was hunched over panting he didn't realize that the building was actually 5 blocks away from the hotel.

 _" Mon lapin care to explain why you are late to a meeting and out of breath?"_

 _"Like dude you're like way late we thought you had skipped but you were too old for that HAHA."_

England couldn't get any words out he was too busy trying to catch his breath to even answer anyone back.

 _"England-chan would you like some water?"_

Japan rushed over to England's side and handed him a cup of water which he was quick to drink minding his manners of course. England took a deep breath and straighten himself out.

 _"Thank you Japan I really needed that."_

 _"You're very welcome England-chan."_

Japan blushed bowed and returned to his seat.

 _"Alright mon Angleterre now that you've had your water would you care to tell us why you're so late to the meeting."_

England took a deep breath and look France straight in the eyes. _"No."_

France was taken aback as most nations in the room were but the rest of the UK Brothers we're used to this and tried very hard not to hold in their laughter to no avail getting a few questionable glances from the other nations.

 _"E-excuse moi?"_

 _"You asked if I would care to explain why I was late to the meeting and I said no frog. I didn't stutter."_

 _"You were late to moi meeting so you must explain why you were late Angleterre.!"_

France refuse to be showed up by England in his own home... Again. _"No I don't because you asked me if I would and I don't want to, so just drop it so we could get back to this meeting and all leave faster!"_

England glaring at France in a way that would even make Russia shake in his boots and sent shivers down everyones back's. England push past France and went to his seat between Scotland and Wales.

 _" Um yes well China I believe your next."_

China just nodded his head unsure if he wanted to speak over the tension in the room. France begrudgingly went back to his seat and Germany switch places with China at the podium in the front of the room. As China began his presentation Scotland lean down to whisper in Englands ear _._

 _"Ye fell asleep and overslept din ye."_

 _"I'm not talking about it."_

Of course Wales overheard the conversation and smiled a little. _"so ye did then."_

 _"I'm. not. talking. about. it."_ England hissed at them and they both chuckled under their breath. It was true that when it came to World meeting England was always on time but when it came to meetings back home between the United Kingdom although rare he had slept in a few times due to his brothers always being late and him getting carried away. But his brothers didn't need to know exactly why he was late this time...at least not yet.

TIME SKIP

* * *

England couldn't have been happier that the meeting had been over. His brothers had told him that they were going out for drinks and left him to collect his things. England was the only nation left in the room and took a sigh of relief.

 _"Well guess I should start packing up not getting anything done just sitting here."_

England had stood up from his seat and began to gather his papers when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulders that made him jump. _" Ve~ didn't mean to scare you Alice are we still up for lunch?"_

It was Italy and Romano waiting for him so that they could go out to lunch together. England had completely forgotten that he had agreed to go out to lunch with the two Italian but didn't want to go back on his word despite being tired.

 _"Oh um of course let me just finish gathering my papers and we'll be on our way."_

 _" Che took you long enough."_

 _"Sorry Lovino guess I was just lost in thoughts."_ Romano blushed at England using his human name. he allowed very few Nations to use his human name and few of those who knew it really didn't used it.

 _"Y-Yeah what ever."_

 _"Ve~ Alice we found a very nice restaurant we know you'll just love."_ England had finished gathering his papers and looked up at the Italian.

 _"Well then shall we get going so that I can be the judge of that?"_

 _"Heh remember the last time you gave us a run for our money."_

Romano smirked and the English nation remembering the events that left said nation in a contract he was unable to back out of. Gritting his teeth England looked up at Romano, stupid shortness. England was only a few centimeters shorter than the Italy in heels but the thought of having to looking up to anyone for dominance generally left a bad taste in his mouth.

 _"No Lovino I haven't forgotten as you can see."_

England said Romano's name with venom and walked pass both Italians and down the hall. Both couldn't help but watch as he walked away damn did he look good. England was wearing a TIGhT beige bodycon dress with spaghetti straps and a small leg slit on the right side, with pointed lace up suede heels that left nothing to the imagination. England hips and nice ass just filled in the dress very nicely. Italy and Ronamo just couldn't help but look at him with hungry eyes. _"Well are you two coming or am I going alone?"_ Italy and Romano were snapped out of their thoughts and jogged to catch up with England. The day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch with the Italy's was just as he thought it would be tiring. As much as England hated to admit it he did like the restaurant they had gone to. It was a 20's style Italian restaurant with large crystal chandelier, red and black drapes along the walls the lights dimed down and jazz playing in the background. The waiters were even dress for the era with the women dressed as flapper girls and the men in full swing with suspenders, boater or newsboy hats, sweater vest, and brown and white or black and white, or all black oxfords. Needless to say England fell in love with it the moment he stepped in. The Italy's could tell they had picked out a great place, good thing too because the spent hours look for a restaurant that would please the Englishman, had great food and was high class.

England had a hard time picking something off the menu despite his new found love for the restaurant. It wasn't that he couldn't decide what he wanted, nothing really caught his attention so in the end he let Romano choose for him and he did not disappoint. The food was delicious what made the evening tiring was trying to avoid all the question. Both Italy and Romano kept asking about why he was late to the meeting, How he was, politics and so on. England simply was not in the mood for it all and gave short answers or didn't answer at all and diverted the conversation. By the time England returned to his hotel room he was exhausted.

England flopped down on the bed removing his heels in the process, To him that had to be the best part of the day...and taking of the push up bra he was damned to wearing. The cursid bra's made Engands chest area soft and a little plump making it look like he had small breast, that made the Englishman insecure and really just pissed about the whole thing. _"Stupid bra."_ England undressed down to his underwear feeling relieved that the day was finally over and he could finally relax. He slipped on his favorite over sized turle neck sweater and took up the task of cuddling with his pillow and letting the day slip by as just a memory. But of course nothing ever went Englands way and a banging on the door pulled him from his half asleep state. _" Nooooo why meee!"_ England wined and kicked the floor as he slowly made his way to the door hoping that who ever it was would leave but no such luck as England crossed the living room part of the suite.

 _"I'm coming damn it why can't I just find some peace of mind?"_

 _"Yo England dude what took you so long we've been waiting for like ever."_

England opened the door only to be met by a cluster of nations incuding America, Canada, France, Spain, Russia, China, Japan, Greece, Germany Denmark and Scotland looking down at him with America of course leading said group.

 _"What do you all want I'm trying to get some sleep."_

 _" That's so boring after we came all the was here."_ England could feel his anger rising just having to deal with Americas obnoxiousness.

 _"I didnt ask you to come here and if its so much of a hassle then leave."_

England hissed at them with eyes that spoke of death and mass murder as he tried to slam the door but someone caught it.

 _" Um what America means is that we just came to hang out we thought it would be fun we didn't mean to bother you eh."_ Canada stepped out giving England a warm smile and pleading eyes. England gave him one look and sighed there goes his relaxing night.

 _" Alright Alright come in but if anyone of you piss me off you all die."_ England glared at all of them making sure they knew he was serious, he was in no mood or condition to be angry and stressed.

 _"That doesn't sound fair Mon lapin"_

 _"I didnt ask if it was are you coming in or not."_ They all rushed into the room not wanting to be left out.

 _"Nice to see you again princess."_

England looked up and the danish man giving him a self-conscious look. _"Denmark you saw me early at the meeting?"_ Denmark bent down and gave England a kiss on the cheek.

 _" Yeah but we didn't get to talk."_ England blushed and returned a kiss to Denmark earning a bright smile from the Danish nation.

 _" Well then its nice to see you too Denmark."_

 _"You too princess._ " England and Denmark had always had a rocky relationship with each other. They had dated years ago but were forced to brake up leaving them both heart broken, They had both continued to see other people but when ever they were near each other it was like two teenage puppy love. Denmark was still very much in love with England and England couldn't deny that he had a soft spot for the Danish man. Everyone in the room glared at Denmark knowing full and well about their past relationships and their attraction for each other. This would be an interesting night indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

The night with some nations coming over to England's room late at night ended with them trying to get closer to England, which in turn left him annoyed and he ended up kicking them all out. He needed to get sleep for the early meeting the next morning. The morning meeting was stressful for England because of a lack of sleep. The week went on like this and England couldn't have been happier when it was time to return home. He took an earlier flight home then his brother and called his boss and tell him he was taking his holiday. Of course his boss was overjoyed thinking that England was a workaholic and gave him three months of holiday. England was truly overjoyed, he was going to hide out in one of his private homes that nobody not even his boss new about. He was going to hide out until he sorted everything out. It would at least provide him with enough time to think and clear his mind.

TIME SKIP

* * *

When England finally made it back to his manner he was quick to empty his bags and start packing new clothes. He packed as much as he could fit unaware of the lingering Presence at his bedroom door. _"Keseses if I didn't know any vetter I'd say you're ruving away from something."_ England jumped out of his skin. He knew he had forgotten something very important. Prussia was moving in with him. England had offered his place to him after Prussia ended up on his doorstep one night. He had caught Austria cheating on him with Switzerland. Shocked from seeing his lover in their bed with someone else he left. Not knowing or wanting to go anywhere else he came to England they had always seen each other as family. England was quick to take him in and offer to kill Austria. Prussia of course denied and laid low for for a while not want anyone to know where he was. It was driving Germany crazy and Prussia really did feel bad but he really just needed some time.

 _"P-Prussia I didn't expect you so soon have you got that all your things."_

 _"_ _Ya sorry I just really needed to get out of there you know you didn't forget about me did you Birdy."_

 _" W-What of course not I just thought it'll take a little longer you have a lot of things you know."_

 _"I'm just that awesome, so vhere's your basement."_

 _" My what?"_

 _"You know your basement isn't that vhere I'm staying I pretty much lived in Germany basement."_

 _"What no I have... Other things in there, I have a room for" "Oh awesome."_

England lead Prussia down the large hallway and open the door to a large room decorated for a King. All of the main rooms in England's house are decorated like this or were as England's brothers changed up their rooms to their liking, and Englans room was made for a queen. His brothers had redecorated and surprisingly he didn't mind the changes he quite like them not that he'd ever tell them.

 _"Whoa can I really stay in this room."_

 _"Of course you can it's all yours to do as you please just don't mess it up."_

 _"No vorries it's already has awesome as me."_

 _"Okay well if that's all I best be on my way."_

England wanted to leave as soon as possible in fear of his brothers coming over asking why he had left so early." _Huh vhere are you going."_

 _"Well you see my boss gave me 3 months of holiday so..."_

 _"Cool can I come."_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"Can I come?"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't want to tag along I'm just staying at one of my country homes."_

 _"Sure I vould some fresh air vould do me good right now help clear my mind you know."_

England didn't know what to do, he felt guilty about Prussia's situation. He knew he could trust Prussia and he wasn't really talking to anyone right now or answer any calls so England didn't have to worry about him telling anyone. _"Okay you can come but hurry up and pack and remember it's only you and me ok."_

Prussia nodded his head happily and went off to quickly pack some clothes and Essentials into a spare suitcase. Once he was ready They set out to England's secret private home. Now only time was on their side.


	6. Chapter 6

Living with Prussia wasn't as hard as England thought it would be. Honestly he didn't know what Germany was always complaining about he should try living with his brothers. Prussia mostly kept to himself and when he did interact he just wanted company and attention, nothing England wasn't use to giving him. the Month England spent living with Prussia by the countryside was nice and comforting but lately today they were just lazing around after eating lunch just enjoying each others presence. England felt that something was wrong.

 _" Alice I've veen meaning to ask you vat I didn't know how to vring it up...something's up right? is it me?"_

England spit out his tea and started coughing utterly shocked by Prussia. Prussia of course ran to England's side padding his back to try and make him feel better.

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you its just you veen acting funny I thought mayve it vas me."_

England stopped his coughing and looked up only to see the hurt in Prussia's eyes. These last month's have been hard on him and he really just needed someone right now. England tried his hardest to be there for him while keeping his secret but all he did was hurt Prussia more.

 _"Gilbert i-im sorry I didn't mean to."_

England felt his emotions get the better of him and tears just started pouring out his eyes. England couldn't remember the last time he truly cried and he blamed his stupid hormones for this. Prussia started to panic trying to comfort England best he could by getting on his knees and trying it calm him.

 _"I-Im sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I von't bring it up again so please don't cry."_

England shook his head and looked down at Prussia. If there was anyone he could trust right now it was Prussia plus he didn't real know how to get out of this without hurting him more. England tried to calm down and told Prussia everything not sparing the details.

Prussia was dead silent he couldn't believe what he had just head. England was sitting in front of him failing to control his tears. Prussia was still on his knees face to face with England stomach he couldn't help but his hands on it feeling it for himself. And sure enough Prussia could feel England's slight two month bump.

 _"Are you um are ok."_ Prussia didn't really know how to act and that irritated England a little bit.

 _"Am I okay I'm fucking pregnant I didn't just bang my head what do you mean am I okay?"_

 _" Sorry sorry I ment how are you dealing?"_

England had finally stopped crying and Prussia chuckled at his puffy face thinking it was so cute.

 _"I've been almost completely trying to ignore it but its hard and with you around it wasn't a walk through a bloody park."_

 _"Well isn't it good vat I know now so I can help!"_ England was shocked Prussia looked so excited too, he just didn't know what to say.

 _" You actually want to help?"_

 _"Ja it'll be fun you and me."_ Prussia flashed England his million dollar smile and England couldn't help but smile back.

 _"Ok you can help but don't blame me when you get feed up with my antics and you have to get me anything I crave."_

 _" done and I could never get tried of you."_

 _"So you say but only time will tell."_ They both couldn't but laugh. Prussia got up to make more tea and England couldn't help but watch him goand think

 _"Maybe this isn't so bad_."

* * *

 **This'll be my last time doing accents. Im just not good at them. I might do them here and there but for the most part this is it. I hope you all love this chapter and sorry for the long wait but I hope to try and upload more frequently**


End file.
